


Caught in Action

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ray are dating but no one knows, so when Ray walks out of the office all of a sudden Michael and Gavin are sent on the task of finding out what’s going on. While waiting Barbra comes by a suggests why don’t they just open the door. When they do it’s not something they expect but it wins Michael fifty bucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in Action

Ray waits by his phone waiting for it to light up to signal a text message; a text message from Joel.  
Ray and Joel started going out about three months ago after Joel got super hammered and staggered up to the younger man told him “If we were alone right now, I’d do real bad things to you.” Then proceeded to pass out against Ray. Ray took him home and made sure he was okay and the next morning Joel explained everything and Joel properly asked him out instead of something a sleaze says at a bar and the rest is history; well sort of. No one else in the office knows about their relationship and the pair want to keep it on the down low for a little while.  
Ray spins around in his chair a bit before his phone vibrates and lights up.  
One new message: Joel Heyman

Ray dives for the phone and unlocks it.  
-Closet by the kitchen in five

A smirk draws on Ray’s lip as he locks his phone with a soft click.  
“What are you smiling at?” Geoff questions.

Ray turns around and says “Nothing, nothing at all. I have to go… Vomit.” Then he gets up and dashes out of office.  
“Who do you think he’s fucking?” Michael asks to everyone in the office.  
“I’m betting Miles.” Gavin suggests.  
Everyone looks at Gavin then back at their work.  
Gavin was wrong and Ray slips into the closet waiting for Joel.  
A few moments later someone opens the door and Ray freezes up for a second because it’s hard to explain just standing in a storage closet but relaxes once he seeing Joel.  
Joel looks around outside the closet before stepping in.

“Hello there.” Joel chuckles.  
Ray can barely see Joel but he can feel him. Joel step closer, filling the gap between them.  
“Hey.” Ray breaths out, his heart thumping in his chest.  
Joel leans in and kisses Ray softly. Ray kisses back and wraps his arms around Joel’s waist.  
‘Someone is eager.” Joel purrs before kissing Ray once again.  
Ray liked Joel for a long time but never really have the courage to go up the older man and say “Hey I like you, we should go out” because Ray was afraid of being laughed out of the office.  
“You’re so hot.” Joel mumbles in Ray’s ear.  
“You can’t see me Joel.” Ray remarks.  
“Shut up.” Joel jokingly says before dipping down and pressing his lips to Ray’s in a heated fashion.  
They can hear the chatter and clatter outside the closet but their certain that no one will walk in, the closet it barely used by anyone except, for the occasional no more toilet paper in the washroom.  
Joel backs Ray up and Ray trips over a mop and falls on his ass and Joel goes with him.

“Ouch.” Ray whimpers.  
“I’ll make it better.” Joel comments before continuing making out with Ray.  
Outside the closet, Gavin and Michael are stationed out in the kitchen.  
“Who is in there?” Michael questions tapping his two pointer fingers together like a bad guy from a James Bond movie.  
“Why don’t we just open it?” Gavin asks.

“Shut up Gav.” Michael comments continuing to stare at the closet door.  
The pair followed Joel to the closet and waited till he got out.  
Gavin still bets that Ray is with Miles so he can’t be making out with Joel and Michael bets that it’s Ray and Joel.  
Back inside the closet, Joel now has Ray pushed up against the shelves and his tongue in the younger man’s mouth.

“Joel.” Ray squeaks out.  
“Yeah, yeah; I know I’m good.” Joel chuckles before going back to kissing Ray.  
Joel palms at the front of Ray’s shorts and Ray lets out another squeak.  
Back outside the closet Gavin and Michael are still sitting there waiting.  
Barbara comes along and looks at the two young men waiting and staring at the closet door.

“What up?” She asks.  
“We’re waiting.” Gavin replies.

“For what?” She asks.  
“For Joel to get out of the closet.” Michael responds.  
“Why not just open the door?” She questions.  
“I told you Micool!” Gavin complains.

Michael hits his head on the table and says “Fine.”  
Inside the closet Ray has his shirt off and Joel is sucking on the younger man’s neck.  
Joel is well aware of what’s going on outside and should stop but the look on Ray’s face makes him stay and continue kissing Ray. The looks of pleasure and lust painted on the younger man’s makes Joel smirk.  
Footsteps come closer to the closet but Joel ignores them and continues sucking on Ray’s neck, leaving marks everywhere.  
He can’t ignore it for long because the door opens and light shines in so bright that it could blind a man.  
Joel looks up and his cheeks go red.  
Ray looks over, his mouth agape and red spread all over his face and neck.  
“Holy shit.” Michael chuckles “Look what we have here.”

Gavin nods.  
Joel backs away from Ray till he’s against the other shelf.  
“Look guys-” Joel starts.  
“Don’t bother, it’s obvious you two are fucking.” Michael smirks.  
Ray returns to his senses from the lack of Joel against him.  
“Oh fuck.” Ray says before scrambling for his shirt.  
“Nice nipples dip shit.” Michael jokes.  
“Guys it’s obvious.” Barbara shrugs “Also we have an office bet because Joel, you’re too happy and Ray, you keep slipping out of the office.”  
“Alright fine.” Joel says then adds “Ray and I are going out. Michael please stop looking at Ray’s nipples.”  
‘It’s alright, I win fifty bucks from this jackass.” Michael shrugs before pointing to the Brit with his thumb.  
“Get out of the closet, literally.” Barbara says.  
The trio step aside and Joel and Ray get out, their cheeks still stained red.  
“Guess we got found out.” Ray chuckles trying to brush it off.  
“Yes you did. Now, stop hiding in the closet.” Gavin states.  
Ray nods and so does Joel.  
‘Lets get back to work.” Michael suggests slinging an arm over Ray and Gavin.  
“One sec.” Ray says getting out of Michael’s grasp.  
Joel leans over and kisses Ray.

“Stop it.” Michael groans.  
“Bye.” Ray says before going off with Gavin and Michael.  
Joel knew deep down inside that this whole thing was going to blow up by tomorrow and he was right. The next morning Gus and Geoff make jokes about how Ray’s a little too young and to ‘Tap that ass’  
Joel can’t help after a while to chuckle because he is ‘tapping that ass’ and he didn’t mind that Ray was younger but he did wish that the pair wouldn’t have been found out that way but hey, at least Joel got to make out with Ray that day.


End file.
